The Forfith Chronicles
by ElvishWarrioPrincess
Summary: Legolas' little sister joins the fellowship in the quest to destroy the one ring. Warning: This is a tenth rider fic. This is my first fan fic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Forfith.

A/N- This is my first attempt at a fan fic so please be nice. In this story Aragorn and Legolas have been best friends since Aragorn was little. So he knows Forfith too.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship had just departed from Rivendell with Gandalf in front then Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas bringing up the rear. While walking through some trees a voice came from above that Aragorn and Legolas knew well.<p>

"Hello" said the unknown voice. At once the hobbits panicked and Legolas and Aragorn exchanged looks. "It's ok. She causes no harm unless you are an orc" said Aragorn, "Come down, Forfith"

From the highest tree dropped a she-elf of brown hair with golden streaks running through it. Dressed in brown and greens such with a quiver, bow and long daggers identical to Legolas'.

"Who are you?" asked Frodo. "I'm Forfith". "And what do you want?" "I want to come with you." "How do we know we can trust you?" asked Boromir "Just ask my big brother" says the mysterious elf. "Who's your brother?" asked Pippin. She nods in the direction of Legolas.

Everyone turns around to stare at him. "Meet my little sister Forfith."

A/N- Sorry its short


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone started at him dumbstruck as if he had two heads, while Gandalf stood there completely unfazed. This to Aragorn and Forfith was quite amusing. The first to regain composer was Gimli, "What do you mean your little sister?" Legolas just looked at him like he was stupid "What don't you understand? This is my little sister Forfith." At that point Boromir turned to her and asked "And you want to join the quest" "Yes, that is what I said." "You do understand that this is not a thing for little girls. You actually have to fight" he said with a chuckle. "Is that a challenge, man of Gondor?" Now Boromir was laughing o hard he was doubled over "Are you actually saying that you want to fight me?" "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying" replied Forfith very calmly. "Fine if you insist" said Boromir unsheathing his sword. Aragorn stepped in now "Boromir that might not be such a good idea." Boromir and Forfith just completely ignored him "Aragorn may I borrow your sword?" asked Forfith. Aragorn reluctantly handed over his sword, "Are you ready?" questioned Boromir with an affirmative nod he attacked.

It was a sad excuse for a fight you could see Forfith easily overpowering Boromir. After about a minute Forfith had Boromir pinned to the ground holding his arms behind his back with the sword pointed at his neck. "Yield" demanded Forfith, Boromir spit out some grass and sputtered a yes. Forfith helped him up and she turned to the rest of the fellowship with a questioning look "so?" They still looked pretty skeptical, Aragorn chose to help her out "I have known Forfith for a long time and I can personally vow that Forfith is an outstanding warrior and could aid us on this quest."

At this Frodo nodded, "So it's settled I'm coming" said Forfith.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Really no reviews, come on I need to know if I'm terrible. Anyway here is the next chapter PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. No reviews = **** Reviews= **

**I apologize if my elvish is wrong. I'm using some translator on Google.**

**Sorry it's short but I need inspiration. Any plot ideas?**

**Enjoy**

Aragorn's Pov

Walking with the fellowship with Legolas in the rear and Forfith next to me, she has been traveling with the fellowship for about five days now and they still don't seem to trust her. "Sut ier lle, Estel?" _(How are you)_ she asks silently that only I could hear. "Tereva, ai er. Mani rashwe lle, mellon?" _(Fine. What troubles you, my friend? ) _I ask. "Kai" _(nothing) _she lies. "Lle ier ei sesordi jhos, Forfith"(_you are a terrible liar)_. "Si pyl's ser ti" _(they don't trust me)_ she confides with a deep sigh. "Ai cyrn, sher si shor." _(I know, but they will)_, "Shael?" _(When?)_ She asks like an elfling. "Myl" _(soon)_ beside me she sighs "You know before Boromir was mumbling before about me being a wild child because I wear pants?" she says with a giggle looking at him. "That's because you are" trying to lighten the mood a little making her giggle all the harder. "Mer iar" (shut up) exclaimed Forfith.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This is basically Forfith's back story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Forfith's POV<span>**

I'm not normal, never have been, never will. For starters I am the only brunette in a family of blonds. It's just not right, but that is only the beginning.

When I was equivalent to a five year old in human years I was kidnapped by an insane elf named Vanimon, he lost his mind shortly after the Battle of the Last Alliance. He raised me until I was equivalent to a thirteen year old when I was rescued by my real family. During that time he replaced half of my blood with that of an angel. When he did that I only remember the excruciating pain but it of course left its mark. After the blood had replaced mine the power in it took form as gold streaks in my hair. He also raised me to be a stone cold killer. After that I felt no pain, I felt no emotion. I mastered self-defense, archery, and swordcraft. Eventually my former life became but a distant memory and I began to think as Vanimon as my father.

When Thranduil and my siblings rescued me I was terrified. Not of them because upon seeing them I instantly remembered them. No, what scared me more was that Vanimon was nowhere to be found. After searching the house in which I was held in they realized what he had done to me, and took me back to Mirkwood, where I did not speak for three years. It was eventually Legolas that persuaded me to speak, but I never speak of what happened during those years. Then whenever he went I went, I never spent a day without him. When he was sent to the Council of Elrond I was going to meet him there a few days later, but when I arrived at the Last Homely House and they told me he joined the Fellowship I set out at once to find them.


End file.
